


Good Causes (and Other Such Things)

by GlitterAndDoom



Series: The Unbreakable and Damned (For Love or the Greater Good) [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate your music," the man said, his rich voice, British and smooth as silk, rumbling deep in Adam's ear. "But," he added, while his other hand ghosted against the back of Adam's bare neck, "I don't hate you." - In which Lady Gaga has a charity ball where the guests are asked to crossdress, and a security guard takes an interest in Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Causes (and Other Such Things)

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Good Causes (and Other Such Things)  
>  **Pairing:** Adam Lambert/OMC  
>  **Summary:** Lady Gaga has a charity ball where the guests are asked to crossdress, and a security guard takes an interest in the sight of Adam in a tiny black dress and a corset.  
>  **Warnings:** Crossdressing, unrepentant PWP, rimming  
>  **Author's Notes:** I couldn't shake the image of Adam in a tiny black dress and a corset from my mind (who would want to?), and I wanted to try something different, pairing-wise, so…  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing (except Samuel the security guard), and this stuff is all lies.

"Can't believe you got me into this shit," Tommy grumbled, adjusting the hem of his slinky red dress for the billionth time before downing almost half his beer in one go. "Fucking uncomfortable."

"It's _Lady Gaga_." Tommy gave him an unimpressed glare, and Adam heaved a heavy sigh. "Look, I get that she's not really your thing—"

"Hey, I like her!"

"I didn't say you didn't. I just…Look, I appreciate that you came with me. I'm sorry that you're uncomfortable, and that this really, really isn't your thing, but—" Tommy ducked and looked away, like he was being scolded, and Adam reached over and squeezed his arm. "I'm glad you came. Thank you. It's kind of important to me." If getting a song from Gaga early on hadn't made him feel like he'd _made it_ , getting invited to an event filled with celebrities he and she admired certainly did, even if it did mean dressing up like this. "Can I make it up to you by buying you a drink?" He gave Tommy a hopeful smile, and Tommy turned back to him and snorted.

"You coming on to me, Lambert?"

Adam let out a melodramatic gasp and pressed his hand to his chest. "Me? Never."

"Good. I ain't easy. I have, like, virtues and shit."

Adam laughed. "You're as virtuous as I am, Tommy Joe." He got to his feet easily, and Tommy looked down at his boots and glared. Mentally, Adam shrugged. He'd worn worse heels than these. "And I'll have you know," he leaned in close, breathing against Tommy's neck, and whispered, barely audible over the pounding beat of the music, "I'm a total slut."

" _And_ a total asshole." Tommy lightly swatted Adam across the belly, and Adam cackled. "Go get me another beer, you dick."

"Such a sweet-talker." He would've ruffled Tommy's hair playfully, had it not been so carefully styled. Sutan would've murdered them both in their sleep if they ruined it or their makeup. "I'll be back with your beer, loser."

He deliberately put an extra sway in his step as he made his way to the bar, and cast a sultry glance over his shoulder at Tommy, who was laughing hysterically. But Tommy wasn't the only one watching. Across the room, one of the security guards stared at him, transfixed by his barely-covered ass. Adam paused between the tables and gave him an appreciative glance. Gorgeous. Not his type, but gorgeous and strong, tall and lean, with dark blond hair falling into his face and piercing, pale eyes he could almost feel as they followed the length of his body. He caught the man's gaze, and he gave him a wicked smile and deliberately let the delicate straps on his dress fall from his shoulders. The guard raised his eyebrows, then gave him a predatory leer. Adam's smile grew wider.

He had him.

He strode the rest of the way to the bar with his head held higher, his steps lighter, and he waited. Any second now, and—and there he was, pressing a firm, broad hand to the curve of his back, just as the bartender finally handed over Tommy's drink. "I hate your music," the man said, his rich voice, British and smooth as silk, rumbling deep in Adam's ear. "But," he added, while his other hand ghosted against the back of Adam's bare neck, "I don't hate you."

"Fuck," Adam breathed, his hand gripping the cold bottle until his knuckles hurt, while the fingertips tracing his neck and shoulders sent shivers through his body, sent lust pooling deep and hot inside. He turned, reluctantly, barely willing to pull away from the sure strokes of callused fingers and the heat of the man's body, and oh _God_ , the guard was _beautiful_ up close, and staring at him with an energy he could almost feel, drinking him in, giving him a taste of all the looks he'd given countless pretty boys before. He swallowed, and he sat the bottle on the bar and met the guard's hungry gaze with one of his own. "I'm Adam, but you knew that already."

"I'm Samuel, but you don't care."

"I always care." _Especially_ when someone was looking at him like _that_ , like he could _devour_ him with nothing more than a stare. Like he dared to try. Adam liked people who tried, liked men who had the balls to tell the truth while undressing him with their eyes. He didn't settle, not anymore, especially not when there were plenty of boys who _were_ his type around for him to play with. Finding someone he thought could play with him…

Before either of them could say anything else, someone stumbled against his side. "You really _are_ a slut, aren't you? Hooking up at a charity thing. Awesome." Tommy laughed and snatched his beer off the bar, and added, "Have fun," then staggered back toward the table.

For a moment, Adam thought the mood was broken. He felt his cheeks flush, and he shrugged and gave Samuel an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. He's—"

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" And oh _God_ , that voice made Adam's toes curl in his boots. Then Samuel wrapped his hands around Adam's tightly cinched waist, like he was trying to span the narrowed curve with his fingers, and pulled Adam easily against him. He could feel the press of Samuel's hard cock against his own as he leaned in, could taste his mint-tinged breath as they moved close enough to kiss. "Hm?"

"I like that idea." Adam closed the distance, claiming Samuel's thin lips with his own. The kiss was hard and searing, both of them wanting and demanding more with their mouths as teeth and tongues clashed. He arched against Samuel, and let out a low moan from deep in his throat as their cocks brushed each other. His hand slid up Samuel's arms and wrapped around his throat, and Samuel jerked against him groaned, then slid his hand down Adam's ass and teased the cleft through the fabric of the dress and panties.

Adam broke away, swearing, and stared at him, struggling to breathe with the corset squeezing his lungs and the tension between them stealing his breath. He could feel _everything_ with his overcharged nerves, the heat of Samuel's body, the watery weight of the velvet dress and the satin panties, the vise-like clutch of the corset digging into his belly and chest, the throb of the blood and the buzz of alcohol pulsing through him, the rhythm of the music booming around them, all a vivid and muted contradiction made of _want_. " _Fuck_ ," he breathed. "Somewhere else. _Now_."

"Yes." Samuel slipped his arm around Adam's waist and splayed his heavy palm possessively over Adam's stomach, then guided him through the crowd. Even in heels, Adam moved gracefully with Samuel's hurried steps, and the people parted around them, making way for their long-legged strides, eyes following as the two of them strode to the back of the decadently elegant ballroom, then passed through a door marked "Employees Only" in curling gold letters. "This way," Samuel said, and led Adam into a tiny restroom.

As soon as he closed the door, Adam pushed him against it, pinning him in place with his hips. "Perfect," he said, and the lock sounded unnaturally loud in the near silence. "Fuck, you're gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you," he said, and Adam let out a soft huff of disbelief. "Just look at yourself." He grabbed Adam's shoulders and spun him around, then forced him to step toward the mirror. "Look." Adam stared into the mirror, trying to see. They looked out of place in the dingy little bathroom, Samuel in his crisp black suit, Adam in his slip of a dress, both of them larger than life and radiating intensity amidst the stark white walls and grim gray fixtures. Out of place and debauched, Adam with his brilliant red lipstick smudged around his kiss-swollen, gaping mouth, Samuel's lips stained red, both their eyes lust-dark and hazy, even in the blinding harshness of the fluorescent light buzzing incessantly overhead. He was still nearly panting, his smooth chest rising and falling heavily as he tried to keep breathing and as he watched, entranced, as Samuel's large hands began tracing the lines and curves of his body.

"We look good together," Adam said, and he couldn't suppress a shudder when Samuel nuzzled his neck and pressed a soft kiss against his shoulder.

"We do." Samuel raised his head and trailed his tongue along Adam's earlobe, teasing and tasting his piercings, and, _fuck_ , Adam's eyes fluttered closed and his mouth fell open and his hands clutched the edge of the sink as Samuel grazed the sensitive skin with a hint of teeth. "Like that?" he asked, his question cool against Adam's damp skin. He nodded, and Samuel chuckled. "You're like that everywhere, I bet."

Adam dragged in a shaky breath and nodded as Samuel dragged his mouth back down his neck, leaving small, agonizingly gentle kisses in his wake. His grip on the cool porcelain grew tighter, more painful as one of Samuel's hands slid down his belly to cup his cock through the dress while the other trailed under his skirt to rest upon the delicate inside of his thigh. "Oh, fuck, yes, _more_."

"Open your eyes, Adam," he whispered against Adam's back, and Adam's eyes snapped open. Then Samuel grinned and pulled his hands away, and Adam couldn't hold back a whimper at the loss of the delicious pressure against his pleading cock, even as Samuel knelt down and slipped his skirt up over his ass. "Perfect," he whispered, his hot breath and the slow brush of his thumb over Adam's satin-covered cheeks sending shivers through his body. "Wanna make this last. Wanna make this good. Wanna fuck you." And oh _God_ , that sounded amazing, sent a jolt of fire through his blood as he imagined himself stretching around Samuel's cock, taking him in, hot and tender and dirty in the ugly, tiny room.

"Do you have—"

" _No_." Samuel spat the word like curse. "Do you—"

Adam shook his head. "I wasn't planning—" Wasn't planning to have sex, not here, not with Tommy out there with him.

" _Fuck!_ " Samuel sighed, sinking down to the floor. He peered up at Adam in the mirror, eyes wide and vulnerable, his confidence shaken just this once. "Wanted—"

"You can still show me." Adam looked back, meeting Samuel's gaze. "And then maybe I'll show you. And maybe someday—" No promises. He knew, and Samuel probably did, too, that this would go no further than a glorious bathroom hookup, no matter how it went.

Samuel stared at him, his face suddenly unreadable until he seemed to come to a decision. "You're the celebrity." He got back on his knees and licked a slow, wet trail down the cleft of Adam's ass, and Adam swore at the slide of heat and wet satin as Samuel edged deeper, deeper, but not deep enough, and oh _God_... "You don't have to show me."

"Please," he begged, for more of the too little pleasure that was almost too much, and pushed back against his mouth. Without a word, Samuel yanked down his panties and traced a broad swipe of tongue over his damp, sensitized skin, and his knees gave way beneath him as the heat smoldering inside coiled tighter and he jerked helplessly against the air, while his palms skidded against the sink and his heels slipped against the tile. Samuel slid his hands up his thighs to his ass, bracing him at first, then slowly began stroking and kneading the exposed flesh. He pulled back and kissed just above his cleft, then nipped his cheek playfully, a quick, sharp jolt that made Adam throw back his head and curse, and he went back to taunting and fucking Adam with tiny flicks and wide sweeps and deep, wicked thrusts of tongue that he could feel throughout his body.

Adam felt like he was on fire underwater, drowning and burning as he gasped for breath, everything pulsing from the throb of arousal low in his clenching belly and between his spread legs. His cock ached, damp against his dress and longing to be touched, but even with Samuel holding him steady, he couldn't trust himself not to fall. He wanted more, _needed_ more, but his mind could barely think enough to gasp out "Need— _fuck_." Samuel's tongue pushed in deep and pulled out slowly, and Adam's eyes locked on their reflections, transfixed by the sight of Samuel kneeling behind him, taking him apart, by the sight of his own flushed skin and heaving chest and desperate, wild eyes. The beautiful obscenity of it all stole the last of his breath, and, his whole body trembling, he released his death grip on the edge of the sink and slipped his hand under his skirt. His palm closed around his cock just as Samuel moved and slid a thick finger _in_ alongside his tongue, and he bit his lip and let out a cry of agonized pleasure. "Oh my _God_."

Samuel chuckled, his breath warm against Adam's ass, and pushed in another finger. Adam took him in easily, arching back against the good, stretching burn that was pushing him close, close, so fucking close to the edge with each thrust of fingers and tongue while Adam stroked his cock. Then, he pulled out his tongue and whispered, "Come for me," against Adam's skin as he slipped in one last finger and crooked them inside, hitting just right, and that was it. His whole body locked as he was consumed by the heat exploding inside him, and he shot hard and hot over his hand as the last of his strength and his mind turned to nothing.

The world was a fog as sturdy hands caught him easily and guided him down as he slumped to the floor, spent. He gasped for air, leaning his too-heavy head against the cold sink, and watched through dazed eyes as Samuel unzipped his trousers and freed his cock, then stroked himself methodically until he came. Several minutes too late, the idea that he should've taken care of that himself caught up to him, but not before Samuel pulled him bonelessly into a languid kiss. "Good?" Samuel asked, so quiet Adam almost couldn't hear over the loud pounding of his heart, and lifted Adam's ass just enough to guide his panties back into place. Adam mumbled incoherently and draped himself across Samuel's broad chest, and Samuel laughed and stroked his ruined hair. "You're never going to be able to fix this."

"Don't care." His voice sounded as wrecked as his mind, breathless and ragged. "Don't think I can."

Samuel laughed again. "You have to. You're gonna have to go play rock star again after this."

"Can't." He peered up at Samuel, who was way too composed after this. "Your fucking _tongue_. Jesus."

"You loved it." He pressed a brief, gentle kiss to Adam's lips, then slid out from under him. Somehow, Adam didn't fall. "I _have_ to get back out there, whether you do or not." Samuel groaned as he stood up, his knees popping, and he ripped a handful of paper towels from the dispenser and handed them to Adam, who stared down at them dumbly while Samuel gathered more and began cleaning the come from the floor and the walls. "You can stay on the floor without getting in trouble." Samuel's voice sounded wistful, and Adam's heart clenched. "I might get fired."

"Not gonna happen." Adam swallowed, and he forced himself up on his trembling legs and began washing himself clean. "I'm famous. I can pull a few strings."

Samuel snorted bitterly. "Right."

"Hey." Adam reached out and squeezed his shoulder, and Samuel stared up at him in the mirror. "I take care of people I like. And there ain't no way I'm gonna let anyone cause you any trouble when I still wanna have fun with you."

"You—"

"I don't let just anyone do that, y'know? I like you. You have—" he waved his other hand, "—an energy about you. I could feel it when I saw you." Samuel raised an eyebrow, and Adam shrugged. "I liked you. And I like you even more after what you did with your tongue, holy _fuck_."

Samuel chuckled, and tossed his paper towels in the trash. "You liked it that much?" he asked, and wrapped his arms around Adam.

"Mm." Adam closed his eyes and threw away his own towels, and he leaned into Samuel's arms, letting Samuel take his weight. "Fuck yes. Wanna show you what I can do."

"Then I'll give you my number," he said, pulling away, and Adam swayed on his feet, missing the warmth of his stable body immediately. Samuel laughed quietly once again, and Adam heard the sound of a pen scrawling against rustling paper, then felt Samuel slip the folded paper beneath his corset. "When you have the time," he said, and patted over the number as he kissed Adam's cheek. "I don't expect you to use it, but if you do—"

"I'll keep it." He'd use it, too, and soon. He heard the sound of the door unlocking and Samuel slipping out, and then he was alone. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at himself in the mirror, trying to remember how to breathe and to get used to the emptiness around him. When his mind finally settled into some semblance of clarity, he fixed his hair and his makeup as best as he could, and he left the room, too, feeling sated but uneasy as he staggered back to his and Tommy's table.

"You came back," Tommy said, shocked. "Didn't think you were going to."

Adam sat down gingerly, still feeling the gentle burn in his ass, and his eyes scanned the room, looking for— _there_. Samuel was back where Adam first saw him, standing guard like nothing had happened. Then, as though he could feel Adam's gaze, he turned toward him and gave him a small smile that Adam readily matched with his own. "I always come back."


End file.
